Colors
by dark circles
Summary: Characters pick a color that describes them. Most chapters are really short... and probably ooc.  The later ones tend to be better, but I will be editing them if I find time
1. Beyond Birthday

This is my first attempt at a fanfic... I'm pretty sure this has been done before, but the idea wouldn't leave... and I couldn't find it anywhere.

Disclaimer: Death Note dosen't belong to me

* * *

><p>Red is my color. It used to be black, and before that, white. But now it's red.<p>

Red as the jam that I eat to help me think. It's a habit I picked up a while ago... in the orphanage. I wanted to imitate L, but the jam was the only sweet I could stomach. So I stuck with it and have been eating it ever since. I know it's considered disgusting- I did see Misora's expression- but it's delicious. So I kept eating it, and it does help me think. Of course, it wasn't L's idea that lead to it. I say it was my idea.

Red.

The red of my eyes, the eyes that tell me when people will die. They say that this is what made me unstable, but don't believe them. It was L. All L. The eyes were a gift, and I treat them as such. I only killed those who were going to die. So much easier that way.

Red.

Red as the blood that covered my hands as I carried Backyard Bottomslash's leg to the bathroom. And in all the other murders... Believe Bridesmaid and Quarter Queen, though the latter didn't bleed as much as the others... Nonetheless, it was there. Such a bright, shiny color. How is this scary? I find it beautiful. And intriguing.

Red.

Now that I think about it, maybe I was red the whole time. The eyes. My food. The blood. It was red. Always red.


	2. L

Here's L. Gold really fits him, and it's his color scheme for the manga..

Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note

* * *

><p>Gold is my color. Gold is rare as some say I am, in terms of intellect and mannerisms. It sticks out, as I clearly do. It is worth a lot of money, as I am, though I gained my wealth by effort and aptitude, while the metal didn't do anything. Furthermore, we are hard to find. Gold is this way because it is scarce, and I remain in hiding. In any case, I find it difficult to associate colors with people. I'm going to get cake now.<p>

…and that's why L is gold.


	3. Matt

This is probably almost completely OOC... but it's what the little Matt in my head told me to write. and if that dosen't make me seem crazy, I don't know what does.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note... What'd you expect?

* * *

><p>Orange is my color. It's sorta laid back.<p>

…It's not? Ah well, then it's a compromise. As a secondary color. And I'm a secondary person. Not very important, but enough to mention. I'm also in limbo, I guess. The way orange isn't either red or yellow. I don't like being noticed (why I hang around Mello, he draws most of it away from me) but I can't really help it, with my intelligence and clothing choices. Because stripes, leather gloves, boots, and goggles are kind of hard to miss. Unless you're at a gaming convention...

The goggles. Another reason I'm orange. I wear them because- well it's kinda personal. But I've been wearing them so long, they're a part of me, more or less. They color the world orange. I fit in. After all, I'm orange.


	4. Mello

...it continues! and since I KNOW there are people reading this, I'm going to make Mello say the magic words! (since this is his chapter and all)

Mello: I don't want to.  
>Me: Just be happy you beat Near. And for that, you're also giving the disclaimer!<br>Mello: ... fine. Death Note begins to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.  
>Me: and?<br>Mello: ... Review. *leaves*

* * *

><p>Black is my color. The color of ash. The color of explosions come and gone. The color of flesh that burns and peels away, never to be healed.<p>

Oh, I used to be blue, or red, or any color really, I've always been expressive- but now the colors all swirl together in a mix of emotion to get black. Too much emotion. Too much for one person anyway, over the course of one life. I'm angry, and tired, and vengeful, and hopeful, and determined, and depressed, and, well, everything. It makes me tired. But I can't dream. It'll either be a good dream I'm not worth having, or a nightmare. So I just slip into unconsciousness for a few hours.

Unconsciousness- that's black too. And death. I've brought so much death. Red Ross, the Mafia (though they had it coming), Tadaka (her too), and Matt. I'm sorry, Matt. I hope you get something better than Mu. It's black here as well. You were colorful but not to the point of this. This obsession, this compulsion, this everything. All in just twenty years. One life. So much black.

* * *

><p>Ok, since I don't know how to respond to reviews, I'm going to do it here.<p>

lolzy33: Thanks! and I have no idea... He wouldn't tell me :P

ihearvoices: Psh. When is there NOT cake?


	5. Sayu

aaaannnddd Sayu's turn! I feel bad for her though... Mello kinda screwed up her life... but he had his reasons. Speaking of, sorry for making the last chapter so sad... It just came out that way.  
>Disclaimer: I STILL own nothing! Surprised? I thought not.<p>

* * *

><p>Gray is my color. I don't have much revelence to anything anymore. I'm easily covered over and forgotten. Mostly forgotten. People don't bother to cover me up anymore. They know I'm like this now and that it won't change. I used to be yellow- perky and happy and fun and childish and- well, I could go on, but it doesn't matter. That me went away with... with the kidnapping. Now I've faded and become less interesting. More monotonous.<p>

I may be a necessity though, the way gray is important. I helped my mom get through the pain and grief and shock of knowing Light was Kira. I was fine, but only because... well I couldn't get much worse, could I? Actually, just knowing that someone was there was enough for her. At first I brought her food, but soon she didn't need me for that. Honestly, anyone could've filled my shoes. Even Matsuda. Especially Matsuda. He still cares for me, still sees me as someone not completely broken, someone worth saving. He's been helping ever since... ever since I got back. He was the first person to hear me talk again. Even made me smile. He just might rescue me from the gray.


	6. Near

Hey look, I'm not dead! Yet! and Near is here! huh, idk about this one, Near's hard to write for, plus I don't really like him. Don't own Deathnote, never will. And this is for my friend, whom I have nicknamed Near. She dosen't watch DN.

* * *

><p>White is my color. Why? Oh, there's many reasons. I'm the opposite of Mello, for one. He has so much emotion. I have none. Virtually none, anyway. None that I show. Not since I got into Wammys and found out my parents weren't coming back. Nobody cared then and nobody cares now. They just want me to be the best, go the furthest, be the smartest, and win, win, win. So what choice do I have? I will win. I NEED to win. If I don't win, I'll be tossed away, forgotten. Like the others. But they can't forget me, WON'T forget me, because I AM the best and I can do it and I WILL WIN I CAN DO THIS-<p>

Anyway. White is the color of my dice and the color of my clothes. I play with the dice because one's concentration can only be divided so many ways. As for me, it helps focus. Like the darts, which I appreciate for symbolism. Also, some associate the color white with justice, so I guess there's that too. It's a calming color as well. I'm very calm. Not moving with a gun to your head? That takes calmness, or guts. Maybe trust? I cant exactly say I trust Mello, though. It could just be coldness. Ice. Uncaring for everyone and everything.

There's not much else. After all, white is blank. And I am white.


	7. Light

So sorry for not posting this earlier. I'm almost done; then I'll go back and make these actually sound good.

* * *

><p>Clear is my color. I may seem very passionate, and maybe I am, but overall, I am a clear person. My ideas, my views, they're all so easily clouded. Tainted. Did anyone believe I truly feel strongly about anything? Maybe I have. Justice has clouded my thoughts. Kira has clouded my thoughts. I felt strongly the passions of both. Also, it may serve to be noted that my name, or at least the English version of it, is also clear in most cases.<p>

When I was younger, it was undeniably the former. I wanted to follow my father into law enforcement. I saw everything related to the law as good. Of course, this is a common perception for such a young child. Like many others, I was stained a light blue.

Adolescence made the justice fade, creating the space for Kira to change everything and nothing. Now I was red. It was a different justice for sure, and I saw my father as less of a justice figure and more of an obstruction. In fact, I saw the entire system as blocking my way. It was. Whether that was good or not; that is up for debate. I am a good debater, I could prove myself right. My core values were the same. At least, that's what I told myself. I still was aiming to distribute justice. The method was… unorthodox, but undoubtedly more effective. I was a soft red. Not a pink though, pink implys love and caring. Even I know I am not that. I was red.

Then death came, and with it blackness. In that blackness, I lost all I was. It only left what could have been, a world of possibilites. I am clear.


End file.
